Pique
After the head of personnel at a software company is found raped and stabbed to death, the Detectives need help from an FBI psychiatrist to solve their case. Plot The detectives investigate the murder of Veronica Tandy, who was found strangled and stabbed. When Benson and Stabler talk to Tandy's co-workers, they discover that a former security guard, Jason Mayberry, was good friends with Tandy. After questioning Jason, the detectives assume that he is responsible for Tandy's death because she withdrew her support on the police academy recommendation for him. The detectives soon discover that Jason's mother, Grace Mayberry is too close to her son and discovers a shocking secret between Jason and his mother. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch (credit only) * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Doris Belack as Judge Margaret Barry * Harvey Atkin as Judge Alan Ridenour * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Lou Carbonneau as C.S.U. Tech Harry Martin * Rob Bartlett as Attorney Milton Schoenfeld Guest cast * Margot Kidder as Grace Mayberry * Bruce MacVittie as Mr. Tandy * Terry Alexander as Security Supervisor * Chad Lowe as Jason Mayberry * Keesha Sharp as Charlene * Martin Kildare as A.D.A. Malcolm Sanderson * Elizabeth Canavan as Teresa Steele * Barbara Marineau as Maid * Robert Turano as Sergeant Fuller * Randy Lewis as CSU Technician #2 * Bruno Iannone as Mr. Reynolds * John Hartmann as Clerk * Bruce Smolanoff as Greg Spencer References * Compugame Quotes "External examination found no traces of semen. Further testing showed spermicide found in condoms." (puts organ onto scale in front of Benson and Stabler) "This is fun." : - Melinda Warner and Elliot Stabler "He suffers from piquerism, counselor. The knife represents his penis. It is not disposable." : - George Huang "I don't like cryptic conversation. They require a prevaricating nature, which I do not possess. So either you tell me what this is all about...or you can locate Jason using whatever means you have at your disposal." "Do you know what obstruction is, ma'am? This is a murder investigation, and we need to speak with your son. Now." : - Grace Mayberry and Olivia Benson "Your client belongs in a pine box, but I'll settle for an 8x10 cell where he can rot until he dies. ''" : - '''Alexandra Cabot' Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang. * The episode title refers to the psychological disorder Jason Mayberry is suffering from, 'Piquerism'. The term is derived from the French 'piquer', which means 'to prick'. Piquerism is a paraphilia and form of sadomasochism in which one finds sexual gratification through penetration of another person, most commonly by stabbing or cutting the body with sharp objects. The most frequently targeted areas of the body are the breasts, buttocks, or groin. Jason attacked women in public places by jabbing them in the buttocks with hat pins. * Deleted scenes from this episode included an argument between ADA Alexandra Cabot and Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes